Guardian
by Jak-Daxter
Summary: Finished! Keira gets herself into a lot of trouble, and Jak always seems to be there to help. Someone comes back, but who? Please R&R, I'm back!The genre may be wrong but I think it fits.
1. It comes

J-D: I don't own any characters. And this is set after Jak II  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
~Guardian~  
  
Keira was working on a Zoomer that Jak had recently crashed in a race.  
  
Jak laid on one of the hanging Zoomers in the garage.  
  
Jak: "Keira, I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to crash."  
  
Keira: "It's ok, anyway, as long as you're ok."  
  
Jak: "It's not ok, I'll pay for the repairs and you know part costs."  
  
Keira: "Jak, you don't need to pay, its fine."  
  
Jak: "But-"  
  
Jak was cut off when Keira put a wrench to his lips.  
  
Keira: "No buts, it fine and that's that."  
  
Keira usually won those arguments; Jak always gave up and let her win.  
  
Jak left and went to the Palace.  
  
Ashlin was standing, waiting for him.  
  
Ashlin: "One, something's been attacking the Yakow pens and two, did you get in an argument with Keira? You have a little Zoomer grease on your lips."  
  
Jak: *Wiping grease off* "Yes, and I'll go check it out."  
  
Ashlin: "Go at night, that's when the attacks occurred."  
  
Jak: "Okay."  
  
That night Keira followed Jak out, to see what was attacking.  
  
Jak waited near one of the pens, watching for any movement.  
  
Jak: "Where is that attacking freak?"  
  
Almost as so as he said that, something came from the shadows and a Yakow fell.  
  
Jak hurried over and pinned the thing.  
  
Jak stopped, just staring at the person he was on.  
  
Jak: "You! You're supposed to be dead!!"  
  
Jak grabbed him up and slammed him against the rock in the pen.  
  
****: "Let me go!"  
  
Jak: "You know you should be dead, Erol!!"  
  
Erol: So, if I lived, I lived. You think I wanted to live?  
  
Jak: Well, you'll die now!  
  
Before Jak could kill Erol, Erol shot Jak through his heart.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
J-D: Hah! Cliffhanger! Wait for Ch. 2! What's going to happen now, Jak got shot through the heart. 


	2. Heal?

J-D: DOZ helped make this fic, barely though. (My sis)  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Keira: Jak! *Runs over and tries her best to help*  
  
Jak: *Just lying there in pain. And NOT dead*   
  
Keira: I'll get someone to help. *Uses Jak's communicator to contact Samos and Torn.* Please help, we're by the Yakow pen.  
  
Samos and Torn came in an old Hellcat that was abandoned.  
  
Samos used his Green Eco powers to heal Jak so he would live till they got back to the base.  
  
Jak was on one of the beds and Keira gently removed his shirt.  
  
Jak didn't look too worried about dieing, he seemed relaxed and calm.  
  
Keira: Jak, aren't you even a bit worried that you'll die?  
  
Jak: No, you really don't have to worry, I just need to rest.  
  
Keira: If we just leave you to "rest" you'll DIE!!!  
  
Jak: No I won't, trust me, just all of you, please leave for a little bit.  
  
Keira: I'm not leaving you till you get better! Jak, I don't want to lose you.  
  
Jak: The way you can help is by leaving, for two minuets, is that so bad?  
  
Keira: But only two, I'll be counting; I don't want to be away from you too long.  
  
When Keira left the room she heard it lock.  
  
Keira: Jak!? Wait, why'd you lock it?? Please let me back in!!!!  
  
Jak: *voice muffled through door* No!  
  
Keira: Why not? Oh please Jak! We only want to help!!  
  
Jak: I'm fine, go away!  
  
Keira*Starting to cry* No! You'll die if we leave.*Starts crying harder.*  
  
Jak: Please don't cry Keira, I'll be fine.  
  
Samos, Daxter, Torn, and Keira saw a strange light come from under the door, then after it faded away, Jak unlocked the door and came to comfort Keira.  
  
Jak: Please stop crying, see, I'm fine.  
  
Jak was just fine; it was as if nothing had happened to him. Not a single scratch.  
  
Keira: How, what? But, you…I what?!  
  
Jak hugged her.  
  
Jak: I told you not to worry.  
  
She check his wound, which was now gone. All she could do was look at Jak, and stare.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
J-D: Chappie up! I don't own characters from this story Yuay, my character 


	3. Didn't come to help

J-D: Alrighty! I'm gonna finish this fic and then Forbidden Man. *Thoughts* `````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````  
  
Keira couldn't believe it, but it was true.  
  
Jak: Now, let's get some rest, before you brought me home, I saw Krimzon Guards taking Erol away. We don't have to worry about him now.  
  
Keira: Ok, but please, don't let that happen again, 'k?  
  
Jak: Right.  
  
(Next Day)  
  
Jak was wandering the streets as a way to pass the time.  
  
He spotted people who would wave at him, for he was the city's hero.  
  
He was at the bazaar.  
  
As he wandered, he thought about Keira, and...Erol, why? He's in Jail now.  
  
Jak looked up, hearing something that he never liked hearing.  
  
He heard Keira scream, even though it was more in his mind than out in the air.  
  
Jak: Keira!  
  
Somehow a Metal Head got into the city, a large one too. It was in the race garage.  
  
Keira ran out screaming, blood coming from her leg. She heard the Metal Head fall behind her.  
  
Keira let herself fall to the ground because the pain was overwhelming.  
  
Jak: Keira! Are you okay?  
  
She sat still as he picked her up and rushed her to the garage. He wrapped her leg with some clean rags after cleaning it.  
  
Jak started to carry her back to their house which they had bought after Jak rid the city of Kor.  
  
At the house, Samos used his eco to help. They got her leg properly bandaged and left it to heal on its own.  
  
Keira: Jak?  
  
Jak: Hmm?  
  
Keira: How did you, get there so fast?  
  
Jak: I ran, at the sound of your scream that is.  
  
Keira: Hmm, I didn't see you near when I looked out about a minuet before.  
  
Jak: Oh well, at least you're safe.  
  
Keira: Yeah.  
  
(That night)  
  
Keira saw a note from Jak: "Out at the saloon getting Dax. Be back soon."  
  
Keira: Sigh, he's always somewhere, never sitting still.  
  
Samos was at the saloon too, he was becoming much of a drinker.  
  
Keira was in the house alone with Croc, the croca-dog.  
  
Their house was a one story, with two bedrooms, one for Samos and one for Keira, Jak, Daxter, and Croc, who had his doggy bed in there too.  
  
Jak and Keira's room had a large window that was taller than Keira because it went from the ground up.  
  
Keira sat on the little patio outside the window, just staring into the night sky.  
  
Keira: *This patio leads right out into the streets.*  
  
She climbed up a ladder to the roof and sat there, looking at all the zoomers pass.  
  
She saw someone going at a high speed through traffic, it wasn't Jak, and noticed they were blowing up other zoomers.  
  
She scrambled to get down, but flaming zoomers hit the roof.  
  
She felt the heat, and also she felt herself hit the hard ground below. Loosing all feeling to her body. 


	4. Has to leave

Keira stood in complete darkness. Soon, a light shone dimly in front of her.  
  
The light revealed a field of flowers, all her favorites. Behind her seemed to darken more.  
  
As she started to the field, she heard people calling her. "Wake up!" "Come back!" It was all her friends, but she didn't hear Jak's voice.  
  
She didn't know how she could wake up. Every time someone would call to her, their figure would appear in front of her, faded.  
  
She never saw Jak's figure, but when she turned around to the darkness there he stood.  
  
Jak: Come on Keira.  
  
Now she thought Jak was trying to drag her into the bowels of Hell itself!  
  
Behind him was DJ, ready to take her away.  
  
Jak's figure wasn't faded, DJ's was, it was almost as if he were there with her.  
  
Jak: Keira, let's go.  
  
Jak walked over and took her hand. It felt warm, and solid.  
  
Keira: Jak! Help me!*sobbing into his shirt.  
  
She suddenly awoke, in her house with all her friends standing over her, looking very worried.  
  
Keira: What? What happened?  
  
Jak: A zoomer crashed into the roof, where you were. We didn't know if you'd make it through.  
  
Keira told them about where she had been, and how Jak had come to save her.  
  
Jak: Guess you really did need help, huh?  
  
Jak said it quietly so only Keira heard.  
  
They all thought she was crazy, except Jak, but they didn't say anything.  
  
That night was finally over.  
  
(Next Day)  
  
Keira had noticed something on Jak's back that morning, but couldn't tell what.  
  
Keira: Jak?  
  
Jak: What?  
  
Keira: I noticed there was something on your back; they looked like infected wounds, are you okay?  
  
Jak: Yeah, I'm okay and there's nothing wrong with me, nothing's on my back either.  
  
Keira knew she saw something.  
  
--She cannot know, remember to keep it secret.-- Jak heard in his head.  
  
Jak: *Quietly* I know, besides, how's she gonna find out?  
  
--Humans have their ways.--  
  
Jak: Yeah I know, because I used to be human!  
  
Keira saw him saying something, but didn't know what.  
  
Keira: Jak, are you talking to yourself?  
  
Jak: Uh, n-no, why?  
  
Keira: Yes you are! What's going on?  
  
Jak: I'm not talking to myself!  
  
Keira: Please! Don't hide anything from me!  
  
Jak: Trust me Keir, if you know, I-I'll have to leave you forever!  
  
Keira: What?! You'll leave me if I know little thing?  
  
Jak: It's not like that Keira, I don't want to leave you and I want to tell you, but I can't!  
  
Jak: Yu-I mean, I'm just not allowed to, okay? I didn't choose to have to do this. 


	5. Attack

J-D: Ok, my character isn't Yuay anymore, it's Kayakka. `````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````  
  
(Next Day)  
  
Jak awoke to find Keira already up and making breakfast, or so he thought.  
  
When he went down into the kitchen, she was actually making lunch.  
  
Keira: Finally, I've been banging on the door, you really slept in.  
  
Jak: Sorry!  
  
(At the Naughty Ottsle)  
  
Daxter: I really need cash, I need more bottles, and guards are coming to collect taxes soon!  
  
Tess: We'll find our way through this. Maybe Jak can help?  
  
Daxter: I don't know...it all seems like it's coming tomorrow!!  
  
Tess: Perhaps Ashlin or Torn? Sig?  
  
Daxter: That's right! Jak and Sig can hunt and get the pelts to sell!  
  
(The phone call)  
  
Jak: Hello?  
  
Daxter: Jak? I need some pelts, and money. Think you can help?  
  
Jak: Okay, let me go out and get you the pelts, you don't need to pay me this time, 'k?  
  
Daxter: Thank you!!!!!  
  
Jak:*Hanging up the phone. That was Dax; he needs me to get some pelts. They're low on money. Again...*sigh*  
  
Keira: Okay, don't get hurt.  
  
Jak: *Starting to leave.*you know I won't.  
  
(Naughty Ottsle)  
  
Daxter: Doesn't anyone say bye anymore? (^^ Joke between my sis and I, no one says bye on the phone.)  
  
(Haven Forest)  
  
As Jak collected Metal Head pelts, he wondered if he'd see Sig out there.  
  
Jak sat down to rest. Something was holding him back from continuing to hunt, he felt, sick.  
  
This sickness was almost familiar, when he first became, inhuman. Not the experiments, he was human then, but when Kayakka came for him.  
  
Jak was remembering that night, the night he was out hunting for Metal Heads, just like tonight.  
  
What if he didn't return this time, return to Keira and his friends?  
  
Jak had been sitting in this very field when it had happened.  
  
He was getting pelts for Dax then too.  
  
Jak had sat down to rest after killing a pack of Metal Heads.  
  
The Metal Heads' bodies were next to his, as he looked into the sky.  
  
He'd laid back and started to dose off.  
  
Jak had heard a noise come from behind him, but didn't bother.  
  
The rustling became loader as it approached, but Jak was too tired to notice.  
  
Jak looked up from his slight dreaming of Keira, to find a Metal Head's jaws wrapping over his torso.  
  
Jak had no way to reach his gun and the Metal Head swung him around so that the Metal Head now held him at his back.  
  
Crimson colored blood stained near-by grass. Jak tried to fight it but only got his flesh ripped up and almost clear off his body.  
  
Jak felt all the pain suddenly die away and he seemed, alone, in blackness. The pain rushed back to him as his body jerked away in an opposite direction.  
  
The pain was overwhelming. When he managed to look at his side, it was torn open from his armpit to his hip.  
  
He seemed to live till the very last drop of blood drained from his body and the Metal Head finally came to devour his corpse.  
  
Just as it bit into him again, Jak was once again awake and felt the horrid pain.  
  
He saw a bright figure above him, and his side was no longer open, but he was pale and had no longer felt the pain.  
  
Now there was a large scar on his side.  
  
Jak: What?  
  
*******: Come with me and you can return to Keira...  
  
The voice faded in his mind as he woke up. He noticed it was very late, so he collected his stuff and went back into the city. 


	6. Transform

That's when Jak was no longer, human. Nothing could kill him now.  
  
You can kill a dead man.  
  
Jak decided that tomorrow he'd come back to the forest and, stretch.  
  
As he went into the house that thought kept running through his mind -You can't kill a dead man.-  
  
Keira came up to him.  
  
Keira: Jak? Aren't you going to take the pelts to Daxter?  
  
Jak: Oh, right.  
  
At the Ottsel, Jak gave Dax his pelts.  
  
Jak: There you go.  
  
-You can't kill a dead man-  
  
Jak thought: Why can't I just forget that?  
  
Kayakka: *In Jak's mind.* It's why you're with your friends, and still, living  
  
Jak: *To Kayakka* But I'm not living, I'm as dead as Kor, or Praxis. If you could bring me back to protect Keira, why didn't you purify my soul or something? *Out Loud* Free me from him!!!!  
  
Daxter: Jak? Are you okay?  
  
Jak: Yeah, don't mind that.  
  
Jak ran from the saloon and went home.  
  
Keira: Jak, are you okay? You look pale.  
  
Jak: Yes!  
  
He snapped at her on accident.  
  
Jak: Keira, I'm sorry, you were only caring about me. I've been having a bad day, kinda.  
  
Keira: Okay, but Jak, please don't hide anything from me, I really don't...want anything to happen to you!  
  
She broke into tears.  
  
Jak: Keira! Please, don't cry.  
  
Keira: *Hugging Jak and crying into his shirt.* I don't want to loose you!  
  
Jak: You won't, you don't have to worry. I'll be here for you whenever you need me.  
  
Keira: *Sniff* Thanks Jak. I just, I guess I'm taking this a little too seriously.  
  
Jak went outside because he never did like being cooped up in a house, and looked at the sky. He missed the stars, he wanted to see them again, and maybe he could, if he got high enough.  
  
Jak looked around and ran into an ally, no one saw. A white light surrounded him and cloaked his body. From the light he appeared snowy-white shirt and pants.  
  
His paled face was even paler as large feathered wings sprouted from his back and he had pure white hair. His loose clothing flowed as he soared toward the sky.  
  
Being out of sight from the people of Haven because the lights, he went far enough to see the stars.  
  
Jak: If only I could bring Keira up here. She'd love it.  
  
Jak felt a stinging pain in his wings and started to fall. As he fell he found himself in the other world with Kayakka.  
  
Kayakka stood about as tall as Sig and was just as pale as Jak. He wore a silvery robe and large, beautiful, and silky wings, similar to Jak's.  
  
Jak: Kayakka?  
  
Kayakka: Listen Jak, I told you, you can't transform unless needed to save Keira. Not for your own pleasures.  
  
Jak: Come on, no one saw me.  
  
Kayakka: What if they had, you couldn't return to Earth, you'd have to stay here, with the other guardians who got caught and me.  
  
Jak: I'm sorry, just please, let me return. Keira would probably give up living if I disappear.  
  
Kayakka: Never transform unless you need to, got it?  
  
Jak: Yes sir.  
  
Jak found himself falling again. He turned and landed like a cat.  
  
Jak: *Sigh* I thought he'd at least be kind enough to put on the ground, not drop me!  
  
Jak went back home. 


	7. Truth revealed

J-D: This chappie is dedicated to my good friend catsiy15 `````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````` So, now Jak knew he couldn't transform, unless he needed to. To save Keira, if she saw him, he'd be banned from Earth and have to live in the other world.  
  
Jak looked up at the sky.  
  
Jak: If I get caught, Kayakka'd strip me of my wings, literally.  
  
Jak looked at the ground now, thinking about the difference of his world and Kayakka's world.  
  
Jak walked into the house and sat next to Keira on the couch, where she lay asleep.  
  
He lay down next to her, moving her out a little so she was in front of him.  
  
Both slept peacefully.  
  
*Keira's dream*  
  
She sat on clouds of fluff. As she stood up, she saw a white figure in front of her and wondered who it was.  
  
Sitting a few feet away was a beautiful woman who had tealish hair and deep green eyes. Her figure was familiar.  
  
Keira's eyes began to fill with tears.  
  
Keira: Mother!  
  
She ran to her but seemed to pass through, falling through the clouds under her.  
  
Keira closed her eyes as she fell. She felt the force of falling cease below her and she was being held.  
  
When she looked up, she saw Jak's soft, 'angel' face above her. He set her down on the ground safely and turned from her. His white wings dropped a few feathers.  
  
Jak: Good-bye  
  
Jak lifted into the air as a feather fell onto Keira's cheek, and she saw him disappearing into the clouds.  
  
Keira: Don't go, Jak!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Keira awoke, and found that it was a dream, she said that out loud, and woke Jak up too.  
  
Jak: I'm not going anywhere.  
  
He got up and stretched. Keira saw him as the white beauty as in her dream.  
  
Keira: Jak?  
  
Jak: Hmmm?  
  
Keira told him about the dream.  
  
Jak: Keira, you have the strangest dreams. I'm no angel.  
  
Keira: You're my angel, you know that, right?  
  
She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
He grabbed her up, not knowing what he was doing, and pulled her into their first, true kiss.  
  
Keira was stunned and didn't want Jak to pull away, but he did.  
  
Jak: How's that?  
  
Keira: Perfect, but could you show me that again?  
  
They had another uninterrupted kiss.  
  
Jak: Y'know what? You're weak.  
  
Jak shoved her onto the couch and they started to play a game of tag through the house.  
  
Jak jumped up onto the bookshelf when Keira almost got him.  
  
Jak: Nyaah! You can't catch me!  
  
Keira grabbed a book and launched it at him.  
  
Because Jak had moved the bookshelf did too.  
  
Wobbling, the bookshelf gave way under Jak.  
  
Jak: Keira!  
  
Keira felt Jak push her out from under it, but heard it crash on top of Jak.  
  
Blood flowed from his back, because a large piece of wood now protruded from his back.  
  
Jak fell to the ground in pain, and then ripped the wood from his back, leaving a deep gash.  
  
Keira: Jak!  
  
Keira ran over remembering when Erol had shot Jak and he'd recovered in seconds.  
  
Keira: Jak?! Please tell you're going to be okay.  
  
Jak: Keira, I need...you to leave...the room.  
  
Jak was close to collapsing.  
  
Keira left the room reluctantly and sat where she was.  
  
From the living room she heard Jak's yowls of pain, but didn't enter.  
  
The wings sprouted from his pained and bloody back as he checked to make sure Keira wasn't looking.  
  
His wings now stained crimson red and his clothes too, he stood with great difficulty.  
  
Jak: Kayakka! Help!  
  
Kayakka appeared before him and Jak collapsed to the ground. His body weary from connecting to the spirit (The same as the other) world, he could no longer stand.  
  
Kayakka's power lit up the room, similar to before. Keira saw the light.  
  
She looked around the corner to see Kayakka jump up, and disappear from sight. Then she saw Jak get up, still as an 'angel' and stretch.  
  
His wings slowly disappeared into his back and his clothes changed back to normal. Keira moved back down the hall as he started to turn.  
  
Jak: Keira?  
  
He came around and met eyes with her.  
  
Keira: Hey Jak, *just so it's not suspicious* Where did your wound go? 


	8. Last goodbye

Jak: Never mind, I'm okay.  
  
(At the KG Fortress)  
  
Guard#1: Hey, check on the psycho the Commander brought in.  
  
Guard#2: Yes sir!  
  
At Erol's cell, the guard found it empty.  
  
Guard#2: SIR!!!!!!!!  
  
(Outside in the city)  
  
Erol sat hidden in the shooting range.  
  
Erol: I can't be seen by those guards. I need a place to stay.  
  
Erol remembered the crash, and tried to figure out how he survived.  
  
At the track he'd crawled from the eco to the side of the track as he saw the people watch Jak run out of the stadium, guards closely behind him.  
  
He sat at the stadium, hoping that someone, anyone, would help him.  
  
That was when he started attacking Yakkows so that he could live. He drank from the port, despite the filth.  
  
Erol walked out from the range and he was going carefully, then he jumped into the port. He swam to the Ottsle.  
  
He walked in carefully, hoping no one would shoot him when he entered.  
  
He saw Keira sitting there, she seemed to be troubled. No one else was around.  
  
He came over.  
  
Erol: Keira?  
  
Keira: What?!  
  
Erol: Please, don't let anyone come get me...I'm sorry, about Jak. I just didn't want to die.  
  
Erol thought Jak was dead.  
  
Keira: Erol? How did you survive, and escape from the prison?  
  
Erol told her about how he slipped through the bars because he was fed very little.  
  
Erol: Please...help me.  
  
Keira thought Erol had changed, just by the softness in his eyes.  
  
Keira: You can stay with us, Jak and I that is, and you'd have to stay hidden. I'll bring you food. Jak's out hunting, let's go.  
  
Erol: Jak's alive, but how!?  
  
Keira: Never mind. Just come on.  
  
Jak came back from hunting an hour later to find Keira sitting on the couch. She was still looking troubled.  
  
Jak: Keira? Is there something up?  
  
Keira: No, it's just that, never mind.  
  
Jak: Oh, come on! Tell me, you can trust me.  
  
Keira remembered what she saw. Will Jak really leave if he knows that she knows?  
  
Keira pulled herself into Jak's arms and hugged him.  
  
Keira: I'm so sorry. Please, don't leave me!!!!  
  
Jak had no idea what she meant, but before he could ask, she ran into her room and the door locked.  
  
Jak stared, hoping what he thought wasn't true.  
  
Jak: No, no it can't be!  
  
Jak ran outside, into an ally and transformed. He took off towards the spirit world.  
  
Jak: Kayakka!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kayakka knew about this and turned to Jak.  
  
Kayakka: I'm sorry, I'll let you say your last good-byes, before she tells anyone, and then she'll forget she ever knew you. Everyone'll forget about you. They'll think someone else saved the city, probably the Underground.  
  
Jak: No! Please, you know it wasn't my fault. It couldn't have been.  
  
Jak just wanted to cry, yet, not in front of Kayakka.  
  
Jak fell to his knees and looked up at Kayakka.  
  
Jak: I hate you, I've hated you since the day I met you!  
  
Kayakka: You knew the consequences; maybe if Keira trusted you enough not to look, this wouldn't have happened.  
  
Kayakka saw Jak's head hang low. Soft tears fell and pierced the fluffy clouds.  
  
Jak stood, tears rolling down his pale face, and socked Kayakka in the stomach.  
  
Kayakka: Jak! Stop this you fool! Do you want to say good-bye to Keira or not?!  
  
Jak looked up.  
  
Jak: I shouldn't have to, I shouldn't have to leave! Just make her forget what she saw...just please.  
  
Kayakka: No.  
  
Jak: No? Is that all you can say? No!?  
  
Jak felt his footing slip and he appeared in the house.  
  
Jak: Keira!!!!  
  
Jak came upstairs.  
  
Keira: Jak? You're still here!  
  
She burst out the door and hugged him.  
  
Jak: Keira, this is last time we'll be together, I'm sorry.  
  
Keira: Why can't you stay?! I love you too much to let you leave!  
  
Jak: Please Keira, no one will remember me. Not even you.  
  
Keira: Yes I will! I'll never forget you!  
  
Jak: You can't help it. I am so sorry.  
  
Jak and Keira felt the warmth drain from his body and replaced by the cold of the dead. He was forced to transform.  
  
Jak: Keira, good-bye, I was your guardian, but now I have to leave. Now that you have seen my guardian form, I must leave. Good-bye. 

Jak disappeared into nothing but light.


	9. Forgotten

J-D: This is for all the Erol fans out there!!!!!!!!!(Me a Erol fan too)   
  
Keira cried. Erol heard her as she ran up into her room, locking the door.  
  
Erol: Keira?  
  
Erol heard Keira's cries growing quieter and quieter.  
  
Keira opened the door and allowed Erol to enter.  
  
Keira: It's just that... Jak is gone now, and I'll never see him again.  
  
Erol: ...Keira... Will you be okay?  
  
Keira: Yeah, I think.  
  
She sat in his embrace and fell asleep cuddled up against him.  
  
He didn't know what was going on. First it was Jak finding him out at the Yakkows' pen and now he was sitting there holding the sleeping Keira against his chest.  
  
Erol: Thinking I can't believe this, what if Jak does come back and finds out? He'd kill me!  
  
In the morning, Keira woke to cooking of breakfast. Erol was down in the kitchen actually making edible food.  
  
Keira: Yawn Erol? You can cook?  
  
Erol: Well thanks a lot Keira...  
  
Keira: No! I didn't mean it like that! It's just that most men in Haven can't cook.  
  
Keira and Erol had a nice breakfast together. Keira had no idea Erol could be so nice.  
  
Later that night, Keira found little chocolates on her bed: K-E-I-R-A. Along with it were a rose, a bear and a note: Follow the clues to find the best present. 'Where do you find grease and wrenches?'  
  
Keira headed down to the race garage and found another note:' Torn and Shadow.' So she went to the hideout and got another note: 'Water the dog.'  
  
Back at home Keira put water in the Croca-Dog's bowl and a note appeared: 'Turn around.'  
  
Behind her was Erol, holding a box of chocolates and dressed nicely. He held out his hand to help her up and lead her to the room where she found a new dress to wear that night.  
  
She hugged him hard and got dressed. They had a romantic dinner near the palace. The moon shone brightly upon them as Keira smiled.  
  
Keira: Erol?  
  
Erol: Yes?  
  
Keira moved over and kissed him.  
  
Keira: Thank you.  
  
They held each other in the moon light and soon fell asleep under the stars.  
  
(In the morning)  
  
Keira: Erol, Erol, wake up.  
  
Erol: Yawn that was a great night.  
  
Keira: Yeah, I never knew you could be so romantic.  
  
Erol: I had no one to show before. Praxis wouldn't let me see anyone.  
  
Erol stood and helped Keira up.  
  
Back at the house, Erol and Keira got washed up and went to the Ottsle.  
  
Keira: Sig? Daxter? Erol and I are together now that Jak is...gone.  
  
Daxter: What? He tried to kill us though! And what happened to Jak?!  
  
A cold wind blew and they became drowsy. When it was gone, they continued their normal lives and Jak's name was never mentioned again... 


End file.
